


Goodnight Sweetheart

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes his lover for a meal…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent the last few days sorting through the finished stories I have on my computer that haven’t made it onto here, and I’ve come across this story, a work partly inspired by the song 'Goodnight Sweetheart', the title track from an album by an actress who appeared in the BBC series of the same name.
> 
> This work is dated 2009, so it’s 6 years old this year and has survived without me making any changes whatsoever. Reading through it six years later, I was tempted to go back and make some minor alterations. But then, I know me, I’d be tempted to start making other changes too and I’d end up making it a substantially different story. Thankfully, I decided to post completely unrevised. The version I’ve posted here is the original 2009 version.

> _An NCIS slash story which pairs Timothy McGee and Jethro Gibbs._
> 
>  
> 
> _This short but sweet story was inspired by the song 'Goodnight Sweetheart' which featured on an album called 'Goodnight Sweetheart' by Elizabeth Carling, who starred in the BBC series 'Goodnight Sweetheart' (you may have noticed a theme developing here (!)), which was partly set in 1940’s Britain. The song was written by Ray Noble, Reginald Connelly and Jimmy Campbell in about 1931. Some of you may point out that this makes me guilty of anachronism in this story, but I’m the author, which means that I can rearrange the universe and timeline as I see fit._

* * *

 

 

Tim and Jethro had been at the restaurant for a few hours and had had an exquisite meal. Jethro had surprised Tim with it on their way home from work. He had found a gay restaurant in downtown Washington. It was not too long before closing time and apart from the staff, the band, and two other couples the place had gradually emptied.

 

Jethro looked up from his coffee cup. Tim had his elbows on the table, and his fingers were wrapped around the warm cup he held. He seemed to be in a world of his own, those green eyes intent on Jethro.

 

“What are you thinking of Tim?”

 

“You, me, us. I was thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You make me so very happy Jethro Gibbs.”

 

Tim thought that he detected a slight reddening of the other man’s cheeks.

 

“I’m the lucky one to have found you. You make me so contented.”

 

Tim looked at him for a moment, put down his cup and put his hands across the table. They were taken up in Jethro’s and kissed. “Maybe we’re both lucky, finding each other.”

 

Tim made an unsuccessful attempt at stifling a yawn.

 

“Am I keeping you up?” asked Jethro, smiling at the younger man.

 

“It’s been a long couple of days. I’m glad the Director gave us those few days holiday we asked for.”

 

The restaurant was a Forties-themed affair, which suited the souls that resided within Tim and Jethro.

 

“Gentlemen,” the singer announced, in a bid for the audience’s attention. “For our final piece of the evening, I’d like to sing a favourite of mine. It’s called _Goodnight Sweetheart_.”

 

Jethro turned back to Tim, got to his feet and offered his hand to the seated man. He motioned to the floor with a slight movement of his head. Tim beamed his acceptance, took Jethro’s hand and rose to his feet.

 

They reached the floor as the song began.

 

Tim’s arms found their way around Jethro’s waist, and Jethro placed his arms around Tim’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you for tonight Jethro, I’ve had a beautiful evening, and the restaurant was lovely.”

 

“I chose it with a very special person in mind, my Tim.”

 

Tim’s head came to rest on Jethro’s chest, and Jethro’s hand came up to cradle it. Both were silent for a while as they listened to the song. Jethro heard Tim’s breathing slow slightly as he journeyed closer to sleep.

 

Tim looked up and whispered into Jethro’s ear, “I love you Jethro, with all my heart.”

 

“And I love you Timmy…”

 

And as the song finished, Jethro finished the line as a whisper into Tim’s ear.

 

“…goodnight my sweetheart, goodnight.”

 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
